Alice Hikaru Chara Story
by brkn-alice
Summary: This is the background of my own Character Alice. I don't think i'll continue it...but idk i might.


Alice Hikaru  
Age: 17  
Birth date: June 17, 1992  
Eye Color: Golden Yellow  
Hair Color: Dark Pink  
Race: Half Human, Half Vampire  
Sex: Female  
Orientation: Bi-sexual  
Status: Single  
Vices: Smoking and sometime Drinking

Story:

Alice was the only child of two loving parents, Andrew & Marie Hikaru. Andrew, her father, was a pure blood vampire, prince of the darkness and had a massive 'kingdom' that he was heir to. But of course, he fell in love with a human. Marie London was an average looking women, but she had an amazing outlook on life, and did not judge anyone, no matter what they had gone through. Somehow, Andrew saw more in Marie and gave up everything he had to be with her; his title, family, kingdom, everything. If he could have done it, he would have also given up his vampire blood, but that was something he could not do. Marie accepted what he was, and understood the danger that she would be getting in if she fell in love with him, married him etc. A few months later they ran away.  
For the past 5 years they had been together, no one had come looking for Andrew or Marie, which relieved both of them, but all of that changed when the words "I'm pregnant." were uttered out of Marie's mouth.  
After finding out that Marie was bearing Andrew's child, things became quite odd. Shadows became darker around their country home, and the shadows inside the house seemed to come to life. Marie was very worried about herself, the baby and Andrew. She often asked Andrew what was going on, but he quickly changed the subject, worried that if they talked she would become upset, and that would not be healthy for the baby. After the first trimester, everything seemed to go back to normal. Marie carried out the rest of her pregnancy fine, with no eerie things or miscarriages.  
On the night of June 17, 1992, Marie gave birth to Alice, a healthy baby girl. Both Andrew and Marie were shocked at the fuchsia pink fluff on her head [hair] and the piercing golden eyes she had. Neither one of them had the hair or eye color. It made Andrew silently wounder were Alice had gotten these traits from.  
Alice lived a normal childhood. She did not have many friends growing up, but she did always have some kind of pet. Her personality was very bright, always happy, smiling and making sure that her father and mother were happy and laughing. Her parent's taught her to appreciate music and words. She was in love with music, especially orchestra, and anything with a Cello in it. Every time she heard a new song, she would stop what she was doing and just listen. It seemed as if she got lost in the music. She does know the cello and flute, but rarely plays now after what had happened...  
A few days before she turned 13, Alice began to feel different, and she begun to look different. Her pink hair began to darken, and her golden eyes glowed when it was night. She hungered for rarer meet; she started loosing color in her skin, even though she was always outside, but the sun did not hurt her eyes or anything. Andrew, her father, noticed these changes and quietly conversed with Maire about it. He told her that maybe some of his vampire genes/blood was actually inside Alice, and if so, things would not be good for her. After the talk, Andrew and Marie both kep a close eye on Alice, and her surroundings.  
Finally, it was her 13th birthday. It was a happy day for Alice, but a worrisome day for her parents. After the festivities had happened, and the sun had set, Andrew and Marie put their daughter to bed. Around midnight, Andrew and Marie were awoken by the screams emerging from Alice's room. Andrew and Marie rushed to their daughters room. When they opened the door, Alice was struggling and screaming to get out of the intruders arms to no avail. When Andrew realized who it was, his body froze in horror. It was his brother. Upon seeing Andrew, he let go of Alice and she ran to her mother crying. Andrew ordered Marie to take Alice and run. Understanding this, she grabbed Alice's hand and raced out of the house, into the near by woods. After getting into the woods, there was a stranggled cry that came from the house. Marie told Alice to keep running no matter what she heard or saw. Marie and Alice continued to run until Marie fell. She let out a cry and Alice turned back. "Keep Running!" Marie yelled to her daughter. Alice nodded her head softly and went back to running. After a few minutes she heard the crys and sobs of her mother pleading with the stranger to spare Alice. She then heard laughter and a terrible scream. Alice fumbled and fell, begining to cry loudly. She bit down on her lip and got up and continued to run.


End file.
